Akan Jisatsu
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: She had put up with so much and now Naruto had brought him back. It was her job to watch him, no, not anymore.


Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't so don't own Naruto or the song What Have You Done by Within Temptation….

-------

"_**Just keep your nose out of my business… It's none of your concern…"**_

The words replayed in her head. She couldn't take it, that night replayed every time she closed her sea-foam green eyes. She was sixteen now, they had been trying to get him back for such a long time. They finally had him back, but it was her job to watch over him. He was injured, the idiot. It was her job to heal him, to make sure he didn't run away. She was sixteen, he was the same age as her and it was if she was babysitting him.

Sakura Haruno finally forced her eyes open, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the ceiling. She didn't want to go to the hospital. Why did Tsunade give her this mission? Why did that wretched hag give her the mission of watching her ex-teammate? She growled and threw something hard at her wall. She stood and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. How attractive, all she wore was black boxers and a white bra.

The sixteen year old hurriedly got dressed and walked off to her job, her medic job. She couldn't take this anymore. One more day with that bastard and she would lose it, she knew she would. She had her job to do, so that kept her going.

"Sakura-san, we had to move Sasuke to a new room, he kept trying to escape."

Sakura bowed her head. "Thank you." She shook her head and walked to the new room that was on the sheet of paper that was handed to her. She sighed and walked into the room. She growled and punched the tall male in the gut as he tried running out. "Don't even think of it."

Sasuke fell back against the bed and glared. "Why are you helping them go against me Sakura? You once said you would do anything for me, if I had just stayed…"

"There's the thing Sasuke, you did leave… What I said had no effect on you, so why should they matter now?" Sakura almost snapped. She could not stand this. Why was he doing this to her now? Why was he back? She knew why, because Naruto had made a promise to bring him back for her. Now that he was back, she wanted him gone.

Sasuke glared. "You are no one Haruno. You are just an obsessed little teenage girl trying to get over your failures." He had started and wasn't letting up any time soon; she wasn't going to take it.

"You're just a stupid teenage boy who thinks that he can fix everything by pushing away everyone who ever cared for him and killing whoever gets in his way. It doesn't work like that Sasuke Uchiha! It just doesn't!" The pink-haired kunoichi was not letting him get to her. She glared and sighed. "Shizune," she called, turning from the room and slamming the door, ignoring the tears that stung her eyes. She met the older medic in the hall. "I'm going home. Good-bye." She muttered before running.

"_**Keep your nose out of my business; it's none of your concern."**_

"_**You haven't changed, you're still annoying."**_

"_**In the end, I've decided on revenge, that's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto…"**_

The pink haired girl let all of the words come back to her, rush to the front of her mind after pushing it back for so long. She ran all the way home, to her room. She looked around and locked the door. She dropped to the floor, letting the tears spill over. She told Naruto, the day they had gotten together, that the promise he made was void. That she hated Sasuke, so why did he still bring the stupid Uchiha back to Konoha?

She jumped from the ground and ran to her desk. She grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper. She whimpered as she did it and sighed. She set the pencil and paper down and sat down at her desk. She placed the tip to the blank sheet and bit her lip.

_My dear friends and my dearest love, I must leave… I will not be coming back…_

**Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love**

_I love you all so much and I can't take this. I know I'm supposed to be strong, but I can't anymore…_

**What have you done now?**

_Please understand that none of this is because of any of you… I've gone through this so many times; I didn't think I would truly think about this… Oh god, what am I doing…_

**I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now**

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?

_I am leaving, that is what I am doing… Leaving this cruelty and confusion behind… I love you all… Good-bye… - Sakura_

**What have you done now?**

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she finished the note and looked at the decorative, yet effective, katana she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. She shook her head, too easy.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**

She looked at the kunai pouch around her leg and sighed. She pulled one out and looked at the shiny black metal. A small smile crept up onto her lips. No one was stopping her this time.

**Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?**

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

She stood and walked to her bathroom, locking the door and turning the water on in the tub, putting the stopper in it. She didn't undress. She sighed and sunk into the tub as the water filled up. It was scalding hot, but she didn't mind. She felt numb.

"_**Why are you helping them go against me Sakura? You once said you would do anything for me, if I had just stayed…"**_

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**

The rosette drew the blade up her arms gently at first, marking where she was to cut. She had tried before, but Naruto had saved her then. It wasn't happening this time. She took the kunai and jammed it into her arms, both of them, and pulled up.

"_**You are no one Haruno. You are just an obsessed little teenage girl trying to get over your failures."**_

**I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends**

Finally, after letting the tears spill over her already drenched eyelashes, she took the kunai and forced it into her diaphragm. She took a few ragged breaths and soon just lay there. The water began running red. The last thing she remembered was those words. After all of the insults he had said to her, there was nice thing that she had heard those four years ago.

"_**Sakura, thank you for everything."**_

Red water soon flowed through the hall and the water didn't stop running until a certain blonde nin found the note on Sakura's desk and saw that the water was not clear.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**

(There ya go, I got bored. Oh well. Deal with it…)


End file.
